Mikey's Tricky Halloween Scare
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: It's Halloween and Mikey's playing tricks, but something happens to every one else. Will this Halloween be scary or fun?
1. Part 1

Mikey's Tricky Halloween Scare

Part 1

I don't own anyone but the creatures!

The day before Halloween Mikey was planning his tricks on everyone

"_Let's see what I can do to trick everyone."_ He thought. _"Let's see I can super glue Don's chair, I can put a whoopee cushion in Raph's bed, for Leo I can get his swords and "accidentally" throw them away, for Yusuke I can put whipped cream on his face and tickle his face til he puts it on his face, I can tie Kuwabara's or Koi's tail with this strong big rope without waking him up; tying the rope around the pillars and making him spin around and slam into that pillar, tricking Hiei is a little hard but I know his weakness it's ice cream or what he call "sweet snow" I got it I hide the ice cream somewhere he can't find it. And last but certainly not least Kurama and his shampoo I can put green dye in his shampoo and he'll look like Christmas colors."_

Everyone came back from the sewer run

"Well, everything is ok." Don states in relief.

"Yeah, it's normal" Raph replies.

"I bad feeling though" Leo states worried.

"Leo, you always have bad feelings." Yusuke replies

"Yeah, but this bad feeling has something to do with Mikey."

"Mike is always a bad feeling." Kuwabara teases.

"He's stupider than you." Hiei replies teasing

"Shut up, Shrimp!"

"Calm down, you two, Michelangelo wouldn't do anything that would be that bad" Kurama replies

"_That's what you think Kurama!" _Mikey thought.

It was night and Mikey was still up. He started after Kuwabara tail popped out he tied the tail to the pillars leaving the last for Kuwabara to crash into. Then, He went hide Leo's Katanas and Hiei's ice cream somewhere that wouldn't find them Of course, he already put the whoopee cushion in Raph's bed, put super glue in Don's chair, whipped cream in Yusuke's hand and put dye in Kurama's shampoo. Then he went to bed snickering.

Unknown to him or anyone was a mysterious creature wondering around the sewer.

"There is spirit and mutant energy near by." It replies. "Now for the plan: I get 7 victims to possess and make them into monsters; then I can free my master from his world."

The creature turns into blue smoke and see where the energy's came.

"Ah, there's lot energy in here now to find my victims." It replies.

He floats around into Leo's room where Leo and Yusuke were sleeping.

"These two feel very strong they'll be perfect for my plan" It replies.

It goes through Leo and Yusuke making flinch in their sleep and their eyes glow blue for a second. Then, he goes to Don's room where he and Kurama are sleep he does the same thing to Kurama and Don; making their eyes glow blue. Next, he flies into Raph's room where Hiei and Raph were sleeping soundly; he does the same thing as before making Raph and Hiei eyes glow blue. When he got to Mikey's room he only saw Kuwabara and not Mikey but he went through Kuwabara and making his eyes blue too!

"Now on Halloween Night those 7 will be monsters undreamed of." It replies.

It laughs sinisterly

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

On Halloween day

"_My tricks should start in 5, 4, 3, 2 and1." _Mikey thought.

Don woke up and sat in his chair typed for a little bit; when he tried to get up he couldn't.

"Hey, I'm stuck to my chair!" Don states in shock, "Great! I have to find away out."

"Where are my Katanas?" Leo asks furiously.

"I threw them away!" Mikey replies calmly.

"YOU WHAT!" Leo shouts furiously.

"Threw… them… away" Mikey states slowly.

Leo growled and tries to choke Mikey but interrupted by a squeaky noise.

"Raphael!" Hiei screams.

"What!" Raph replies.

"Did you…?" Hiei asks.

"No, I did not!" Raph replies as he felt something. "What's this? A whoopee cushion!"

"No!" Kurama yells

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Hiei asks.

"SOMEONE PUT DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!" Kurama roared angrily.

At that instant they heard a splat

"I HAVE WHIPPED CREAM ON MY FACE!" Yusuke screams angrily with the whipped cream on his face.

Then they heard a scream from Hiei "Who took my sweet snow?"

Then they heard a crash

"Oh, that hurt!" Kuwabara groans. "Who's idea was this tying my tail to pillars?"

"I have one answer for that: MIKEY!" Raph replies angrily.

"I figured that when he super glued my chair!" Don replies angrily.

"Where are my Katanas?" Leo asked furiously again.

"Where's my sweet snow?" Hiei asks in an even angrier voice than Leo's.

"I don't know I haven't seen them." Mikey replies in a cheery tone but with some nervousness in his voice.

"Sound like someone's lying?" Leo replies.

"My son and Genkai's students what's going on here?" Master Splinter asks.

"Mikey super glued my chair." Don replies.

"He hid my Katanas." Leo replies.

"He put the whoopee cushion on my bed" Raph replies.

"I have whipped cream on my face" Yusuke yells angrily.

"I have a headache from crashing into a pillar" Kuwabara groans.

"My sweet snow is missing." Hiei growls angrily.

"He put dye in my shampoo." Kurama replies ragingly.

"Michelangelo, why did you do this?" Master Splinter asks.

"For a joke on Halloween." Mikey replies.

"Michelangelo, you could have done something horrible like hurt someone now go and find Leonardo's Katanas and Hiei's Ice cream."

"Yes, sir."

He did what he was told

"They can't take a little joke." Mikey replies angrily. "Well, Kuwabara had a headache so he couldn't get mad even if he was. Hey, maybe I can make up with the guys. Who am I kidding they're so mad at me they wouldn't talk to me I'll try anyway. Hey, guys, look I'm sorry for tricking you and almost hurting you."

"That's ok, Mikey" Don replies.

"Yeah, just do harmless jokes instead of the ones you pulled." Leo states calmly.

"Ok." Mikey replies as he laughed it off.

Meanwhile the creature was waiting in his lair

"Master, I have found 7 victims to possess and make monsters into." It replies.

"You have done well, Munster." The master replies. "Now, I, Transylvania, shall rule the earth on this Halloween day and forever."

He laughed evilly

That night everyone went to Trick-or-Treat

"Wow, I haven't Trick-or Treated since I was a kid." Kuwabara replies.

"We love Halloween!" Don replies. "It's the only time we can come out without being screamed at."

"True!" Kurama replies.

Meanwhile

"Master, their transformation should be occurring when the Moon is blue" Munster informs.

"Excellent!" Transylvania replies. "They will be monsters unheard of."

He laughed again

Back to the guys

"Hey, something's wrong with the moon." Mikey points out. "It's blue."

"Blue?" Don questions. "There is no such thing as a blue moon…" He suddenly stopped and clutched his waist.

"What is going on?" Mikey ask panicky.

"I don't know but something wrong with Don." Leo replies.

Don all of a sudden sprouted legs like a spider and transformed into a spider like creature

"I'm ready to scream." Mikey states nervously.

"Don't" Leo replies. "If you…" suddenly stopped clutched his head he sprouted claws like a scorpion, grew and changed to a golden color and he pincher for a mouth.

"I have 30 seconds before I scream." Mikey replies fearfully.

"Mike, stop panicking…" Kuwabara replies before he grew sharp teeth, his back started to grow wings like a bat and the rest of his body became furry and dog like.

"25 seconds." Mikey states in panic.

"Stop!" Raph replies annoyed before his body started to become all slimy.

"20 seconds."

"Look, if you don't…" Yusuke started to say before he grew claws like a dinosaur and a lizard man.

"10 seconds."

"Michelangelo…" Before Kurama could say the rest of his sentence his body erupted with spikes, had a shark's jaws and fish like body without gills.

"5 seconds."

"Fool stop…" Hiei tried to say before his body became a cat body with lion's fur, saber tooth sharp teeth and claws.

"4, 3, 2, 1…AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He ran from the creatures and Munster was in front of him

"Who are you?" Mikey asks scared.

"You're worst nightmare." Munster replies as Mikey's friends and brothers creatures surrounded him.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh- oh is right creature" Munster replies. "Now it's time to release the master: Arise Transylvania, it is you who will rule."

A blue cloud swirled and released a creature with metal like wings, a gargoyle's face, and the body of a genie

MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Transylvania screeches.

And everyone was panicking and was running away for dear life.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"This is definitely not my day." Mikey replies. "I have to find April and Casey."

Mikey started to run but unknown to him something followed him

Meanwhile

"I am free to roam this miserable world." Transylvania states confidently.

"Master, one of the 7 is missing." Munster reports.

"Which one is it Munster?"

"The wolf with wings."

"He must have gone to find that creature or get some territories for me so don't worry about him."

"Yes, master"

"Now, all of you go find territory for me."

The creatures separated

Meanwhile

Mikey got to 2nd Time Around

"April, open the door please it's an emergency." Mikey replies in panic.

"Mikey, it's 9:30 what's the big emergency?" April asks.

"Theguyshavebeentransformedintomonstersbyamonster"

"Slow down, Mikey, and repeat what you said."

"I said the guys have been transformed into monsters by a monster."

"Ok, let me go get Casey."

"April!" Casey replies.

"Casey!" April replies.

"What's up?"

"Well, Mikey says the guys have been transformed into monsters"

"How?"

"Well," Mikey replies. "They look at the blue moon."

"Blue moon?" April and Casey asks.

"Mikey, there's no such thing as a blue moon." April replies skeptically.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" Mikey asks.

Mikey pointed to the "Blue" Moon

"Oh, my, gosh, it is a blue moon." April replies in surprise.

"Wow, never seen one." Casey replies in the same tone. "And I've never seen that."

He pointed to the shadow creature

"What is that?" April asks.

"I don't know." Mikey replies.

"Maybe it needs a lesson in smack down." Casey replies.

The creature opened it wings up and flew down towards them

"Whoa! That's a biggest monster I've ever seen." Casey replies.

"What is it though?" April asks. "It looks so gentle."

Mikey got close to the creature and realized it was the dog creature with wings "It's Kuwabara!"

"What?" Casey and April ask.

"I saw all of them transform, this is Kuwabara look closely at its eyes."

Casey and April looked closer and realized too

"It is him." April replies.

"What's he doing here as a monster?" Casey asks.

"Well, these to monsters I don't know their names but I know exactly what they look like." Mikey replies.

"Maybe, I have a book on this." April replies.

She went inside and grabbed a really old book

"Ok, what do they look like?" April asks.

"One looks like a bird looking monster with a tail and the other looks like a genie with a gargoyle's head." Mikey replies.

"I've got it they are…" She was interrupted by Kuwabara the dog creature's tongue.

"Ok, boy calm down." April replies.

"We need a big bone for this dog." Casey replies.

"No, Casey, he's a wolf not a regular dog." April replies and continues "Anyways, they are Transylvania and Munster."

"That sounds like lovely names for monsters." Mikey replies sarcastically.

"They," April continues. "Are the monster of the Halloween Realm and they come every 200 years. They pick 7 people to help them rule the world."

"Great, then how come he followed me?" Mikey asks.

"It says here that each monster is possessed completely but the monster with the golden heart isn't completely possessed by Transylvania."

"So, that's why he has his eyes and the others didn't." Mikey replies.

Before anyone could say anything else Kuwabara shook

"Aww, Kuwabara, not here." Mikey states annoyed.

Kuwabara sniffed the air and knew someone was coming

"What's wrong, boy?" April asks.

He growled and attacked the Dinosaur monster.

The Dinosaur monsters eyes turned from yellow to brown instantly

"I wish they could talk." Casey replies.

"Hey, it's Yusuke I saw him." Mikey replies.

"Oh, there's more if the golden hearted monster touches any other monster then they become pure" April explains.

"Can you talk?" Mikey asks.

"Mikey?" Yusuke replied in a deep voice

"Yes, it's me."

"Whoa! I'm a monster!"

"We see, Yusuke."

"Where are Kuwabara and the others?"

"Kuwabara is in front of you and we don't know where the others are."

"Great, I need my spirit gun and I'm a freaking monster!"

"Calm down." April replies. "We have to find the others."

"Well, we have the monster to sniff them out." Mikey replies as he pointed to Kuwabara.

"Can he talk and not bark?" Yusuke asks annoyed.

"Of course I can." Kuwabara replies. "Urameshi, are you ok"

"OK? I'm a freaking monster do I look ok?"

"Kuwabara, sniff out the next monster." Mikey replies.

Kuwabara sniffed and ran

"He on someone's trail" Casey states calmly.

"I know who, look!" Mikey replies as he saw the scorpion.

"Who is that?" April asks.

"Leo!" Mikey replies.

Leo uses his tail to attack them

"Oh, man." Mikey replies. "Do something you two!"

"Ok." Yusuke replies as he grabbed Leo's tail.

Kuwabara pounced on Leo and his eyes turned back to normal

"Where am I? Why am I a scorpion?" Leo asks in a deep tone.

"The Blue moon." Mikey replies.

"I remember after we looked at the moon it transformed us." Yusuke replies.

"Kuwabara, you're on a roll sniff someone…" Mikey replies. "Uh-oh, Kuwabara apparently smells a cat"

"A cat?" Yusuke asks.

"Yusuke what dogs like to chase?" Casey asks.

"Cats of course Hiei"

"Kuwabara, wait up!" Mikey replies. "Come on, Leo"

"Climb on my back." Leo replies as he started to walk after everyone got on.

"I think he got Hiei on his own." Yusuke replies.

"Get off of me you, stupid dog" Hiei replies

"Hey, Hiei, you're ok?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah, I will be as so as the fool get off of me!

"Kuwabara is going to fast" Leo replies.

"But he's on roll" Mikey replies.

"Look, who he found." Casey replies as he saw a slimy monster. "Raph, you have been in a sticky situation before but this…"

"Shut up, Bone Head I'm not taking jokes." Raph replies.

"Kuwabara, wait" Leo yells.

"He found Kurama." Mikey replies.

"Oh, what happened?" Kurama asks.

"You were transformed by…" Mikey started to say.

"The blue moon correct?"

"Yep."

"Kuwabara, if you don't stop…" Leo complains.

"Leo, stop complaining just because you're a slow animal." Mikey replies.

"Shut up, Mikey, before I throw you off."

"Now, Leo, we got at Mikey earlier and look what happened to us." Don replies as he joined them. "Kuwabara is one crazy dog. But we don't have time to wait or Transylvania will take over the world."

"Or become more powerful look." Raph states as pointed to Transylvania growing larger.

"Yes, my minions are feeding me their darkness for that I thank you." Transylvania replies.

Transylvania transformed into a bigger monster than before

He laughed manically. "Now no one can stop me!"

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Transylvania transformed into a 7 eyed creature and Munster transformed into a griffin- basilisk creature

"Oh, great!" Mikey replies sarcastically.

"He transformed!" Don exclaims.

"Yes, Thanks to you all!" Transylvania replies.

"But how?" Leo asks.

"The Darkness within you all"

"What does this whack bag mean" Raph asks.

"Well," April replies. "He means once the purest one touches the other 6, and turns them back to normal he absorbs the evil within them."

"We have to stop him!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Let's." Hiei replies.

They tried to attack Transylvania, but he whacks them into the walls

"Man, how strong did he get?" Yusuke asks

"Super strong considering that he just whacked us backwards." Don replies.

"Well, I'm not going to give up" Kuwabara states strongly.

"I can't do anything I'm smaller than the rest of you." Mikey states doubtfully

"Yes, you can." Don replies. "You're smaller which means you got the advantage to knock him over on his partner."

"Do you mean run and get him to chase me?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, can someone please help me I'm not doing it by myself"

"Bone head could help." Raph suggests.

"No problem." Casey replies.

"What do I have to do?" April asks.

"Since you have the book maybe you can find a spell or something to send him and Munster back." Don replies.

"Ok."

"Now some of us need to fight Transylvania and the other fight Munster!" Leo replies.

"I'll fight Transylvania!" Yusuke suggests. "I have a bone to pick with him transforming me into a Dino."

"I'll fight with the detective." Hiei suggests "I, too, have a bone to pick."

"Me too." Kurama replies.

"I can too!" Kuwabara replies.

"We're better off without your help." Hiei replies gruffly.

"Why you little…"

"The rest of us will handle Munster." Leo replies.

So they fought Transylvania and Munster who pulverize them

"They are getting stronger every minute" Don informs.

"But their powers aren't draining" Kuwabara replies.

"I have an idea they haven't transformed me into a monster so maybe if I get them to transform me into a monster they're powers will drain" Mikey suggests.

"That the best idea that the other fool came up with." Hiei replies.

"Hey, that's not funny, Hiei."

"There it is in the book" April replies. "Only the person that wasn't transformed into a monster will be able to drain their powers."

"But what about defeating them" Raph asks.

"That's the point." Kurama answers. "When Michelangelo drains them of their powers we can defeat them."

"So get on with it!" Yusuke replies impatiently.

Mikey went to Transylvania "Transylvania, I, Michelangelo shall be your new servant."

"Excellent!" He zaps Mikey and he transforms into a Vampire/Werewolf mix.

"What is happening?" Transylvania asks as his powers were draining.

"I don't know." Munster replies.

"My powers are gone." Transylvania exclaims as transformed back into his normal form

"Mine are not!" Munster laughed as he absorbed Transylvania's power.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Transylvania screams as he went back underground

"Ok, we got him but how do we stop Munster?" Mikey asks.

"You can't because now I'll absorb the rest of you!" Munster replies.

He absorb the guys of their monster appearance turning them back to normal

"We're normal." Don replies.

"That whack bag is getting too strong" Raph replies.

"No, he's not" Hiei replies.

"What!"

"If you look closely Munster is ready to blow up"

"Oh, so that means RUN!" Mikey screams.

They all ran when Munster realized he going to blow up

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Munster screams.

He blew up and slime came out

"Ew!" Mikey states in disgust.

"That's pretty gross!" Don replies in the same tone.

"But you guys did it." April cheers.

"No, Mikey did it." Leo replies.

"Yeah, without Mike we'd be monsters still." Kuwabara replies.

"Now let's go home!" Mikey yells.

They got home

Later

Mikey was looking for everyone. "Guys, where are you?"

Suddenly, he heard a spooky moan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screams." IT'S A GHOST!"

He ran out the sewers screaming like a girl

"We got him." Raph replies.

"Yeah, and all it took was a spooky noise." Don replies.

"We all have to say it." Yusuke suggest.

"The End and Happy Halloween." All of them plus Mikey reply.


End file.
